1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a duct intended to contain electric wires or signal transmission wires in a building and adapted to receive junction connectors in predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of ducts for electric wires are already known, these ducts sometimes being called electric distribution troughs, or mouldings or plinths for electric wires. Whatever they are called, all known ducts generally comprise two elements: an elongated, hollow fixed element which is also called the base and which is fixed to the wall and contains the wires, together with a movable elongated element or cover which closes the base when the wires have been placed in the base and which is removed to permit access to the wires.
Inside the base the wires are separated from one another and located in grooves, either over their entire length or only over parts of their length.
The grooves do not enable wire connection means to be placed in position in the base; it has therefore been found necessary to eliminate these grooves except at certain points where it is necessary to position to the wires precisely. The precise positioning of the wires is however obligatory when use is made of connectors provided with electric contact spikes or claws. These electric contact spikes or claws pass through apertures provided in predetermined positions in the cover and penetrate into the insulating sheath of the wires so as to make direct contact with the electric conductors. When the electric ducting is installed, it is therefore necessary to achieve precise correspondence between the locations where the wires are held by guide means inside the base and the predetermined positions provided on the cover for installing and fastening these connectors.
A main object of the invention is to provide an electric duct in which the need for precise correspondence between two separate elements of the duct, which have to be assembled at the place of use, is completely eliminated.
A secondary object of the invention is to provide an electric duct of the type defined above which is simple to manufacture by mass production methods and whose installation on site requires only little labour.